Christmas with Fawnlock and Moosecroft
by BenedictCumbergirl
Summary: Its Christmas, and John must go through the ordeal of cutting down and decorating a tree with Fawnlock. But when Moosecroft 'accidentaly' causes an accident, what will happen to Christmas?
1. Tree-Cutting

It was Christmas, and Fawnlock was jumping up and down excitedly at the prospect of a tree. Moosecroft sat and wrinkled his nose, bored with the prospect of 'fun' until John promised to make him a berry tart. Moosecroft was happy to go along with whatever after that. Fawnlock and Moosecroft happily skipped into the car, with Fawnlock singing "Tree, tree, tree…" all the way. When they finally got to the Tree Farm (as it was called) Fawnlock ran over to every tree he saw and examined it thoroughly. When he finally found a satisfactory tree (which took an hour, he insisted on it being big enough, short enough, tall enough, and comfy enough that he could sleep in it) Fawnlock jumped up and down and yelled, "This one!"

So John cut the tree, and carried it over to the salesman who said…

**{suspense. I love it. You'll have to wait for the next chap-ter ** ** }**


	2. Moosecroft Freaks Out

"Sorry, this tree isn't for sale." Said the man. Fawnlock was close to tears, and even Moosecroft looked upset. John decided to step in. "Excuse me, but it said 'for sale'" he pointed out, hurriedly taking a sign from another tree and putting it on the current one. The salesman shrugged and racked up the bill. Fawnlock clapped, and hugged John. Moosecroft just stood there in shock that John had faked the tree being for sale. "Moose, come _on."_ Whined Fawnlock when Moosecroft didn't move. The person in question followed, albeit sluggishly. Fawnlock stared at him, wondering why Moosecroft was so sad. He ran to Moosecroft and tugged him along.

When they got home, Moosecroft just went to his room. Fawnlock, however, ran around the tree, deciding how to decorate it.

**{next chapter coming soon}**


	3. The final decorations

After about 3 hours, Fawnlock finally decided on how to decorate the tree. By that time John had fallen asleep, so Fawnlock went to Moosecroft to tell him.

"Moose." He whispered, "Want to help me decorate the tree?"

Moosecroft had _still _not gotten over the prospect that John, his favorite human in the world, had _practically taken_ a tree. He just stared at Fawnlock, and then finally spoke.

"Fawnlock, John _stole_ that tree." He croaked

Fawnlock looked confused

"Yeah." He said happily, "So?"

Moosecroft sighed, "So it wasn't his to take."

Fawnlock shrugged. He had no idea about what those 'law' things were (yes, if you've seen Sherlock you know this is relevant to that) and he really didn't care.

Moosecroft, on the other hand, wanted to be the British Government when he grew up.

"Fawnlock, we could get in trouble!" he said shrilly

Fawnlock yawned, bored, and stuffed a berry tart in Moosecroft's mouth, then dragged him along to the den

"C'mon, Moose please help me with the tree?" he begged

Moosecroft sighed and consented

Fawnlock squealed with joy and brought out the ornaments. He sorted through them, and brought out the ones that were plastic (because he wanted to sleep on the tree, so if ornaments fell, they wouldn't break. At least, that was Fawnlock's logic) and handed them to Moosecroft, who proceeded to hang them on the tree. Finally, Fawnlock brought out the star. He stared at it, shuddered, and took out a picture of him, Moosecroft, and John, and pasted it onto the star before sticking it on top of the tree. When John woke up, Moosecroft and Fawnlock were splayed out on the floor playing a game. Moosecroft had finally gotten over his temper tantrum and forgiven John, and dismissed the incident as one of love for Fawnlock. Besides, nobody wanted to deal with _Fawnlock's _temper tantrums. John smiled at the two and made some hot chocolate for all of them, and then re-hung some of the ornaments so they weren't in constant danger of falling.

After dinner, all three of them went to bed, exhausted. But Moosecroft couldn't sleep. He snuck out into the den.

**(what do YOU think Moosecroft does? Comment with ideas ** ** }**


	4. Moosecroft Destroys Christmas

Moosecroft stared at the tree. In its entire splendor, he remembered the incident that had taken place that day. He sighed, and debated telling the police. No, he didn't want to endanger Fawnlock. He especially didn't want to go back to the woods, but he somehow had to make John realize stealing was bad. Then he got an idea. He quickly (the tree was none too heavy) grabbed the tree and pulled it out the door, and into the street. He sat for a moment before pulling it to the edge of the woods, then running back home and into his bed, all the while not being able to help thinking he really had hurt himself more.

When Fawnlock woke up, he had every intention to read under the tree for a bit. But when he went into the den it was gone. He ran, crying, into John's room.

"John! John! The tree is gone!" he screamed, crying

John looked up, shocked. It took very little to push Fawnlock over the edge, but this was beyond sadness. It was what someone would look like if their friend had died.

"Fawnlock, what is it?" he asked

"The tree is gone!" said Fawnlock, practically bawling

Moosecroft, in his room, heard and blushed a beet red. If John and Fawnlock found out it had been his fault, he would incur the wrath of both, and that was NOT what Moosecroft wanted.

He sighed, and snuggled deeper into his blankets. If he couldn't face them, he could at least get a few more hours of sleep.

No such luck.

Fawnlock burst in, John close behind him.

"Moosecroft! Moosecroft!" Fawnlock wailed, "The tree is gone!"

Suddenly he sniffed, and glared a bit at Moosecroft

"Why d'you smell like pine?" he asked suspiciously

Moosecroft bated

"I wanted to snuggle with the tree last night, so I curled up under it for a few minutes then went back to sleep." He lied

Thankfully, neither Fawnlock nor John could detect lies

"At least you got to say goodbye!" Fawnlock wailed

Moosecroft sighed. Fine.

"I said goodbye to the tree for you as well Fawnlock." He lied through his teeth, slightly red. He hated lying more than he hates John taking the tree.

Then their phone rang, and Moosecroft sucked in his breath. Oh no.

(**moose forgot that there are people who patrol the woods every morning…)**


End file.
